


it's a lot more than this

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These reminded me of you, I hope you like it..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a lot more than this

**Author's Note:**

> the bisexual first year duo must be protected
> 
> for SASO2016

“This is for you.”

It was just another Wednesday. When Kiyoko handed her the box at the beginning of practice, Yachi’s base reaction was sheer incredulity. She thought this little, simplistic white box was from the third-year. A beautiful girl, the _most_ beautiful girl in the world was giving her a present. Blood flushed to her face, and a million, wild possibilities flooded her brain. Words wouldn’t come to her mouth because they were all getting jumbled, crisscrossed in her head. _Thank you so much, Kiyoko-senpai! I don’t deserve such kindness! I should be the one giving you a gift!!!_

But she never got to stutter any of them out. The older girl cut her fretting short when she chuckled softly and cocked her head to get a lock of her hair out of her eye. “It’s not from me.”

_Oh._ Yachi tried to not look so blatantly disappointed. But she really was. Her life had flashed before her eyes, all her fantasies had seemed leaps and bounds closer to reality... And here they were now: crushed. Yachi tried smiling, but it didn’t feel genuine at all. “Um…”

Kiyoko handed her the box, and her gentle expression grew a little sly. Yachi’s throat went dry. Behind the older manager’s glasses, her focus briefly darted away from Yachi’s and over to the boys who warming up on the court. “It’s from Yamaguchi.” And with that, she left, walking back into the supply closet to get the rest of the equipment out.

_It’s from… Yamaguchi?_

She wasn’t disappointed anymore, that’s for sure. If anything… she felt… she didn’t know how she felt. The word _warm_ came to mind. _Giddy._ Yamaguchi _gave_ her this. 

Tadashi got her a present.

A present…! In all the commotion, she hadn’t even examined it yet. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ It was just a small, white, thin cardboard box, barely larger than her palms. Light, hollow. Whatever it was, it wasn’t big.

And that’s when she noticed the message scrawled onto an orange sticky note placed on top.

_These reminded me of you, I hope you like it…_

The note was only slightly lopsided. But it looked like he tried.

Yachi was almost too nervous to open the box. What could it be? Was she unnecessarily getting her hopes up? That was a bad habit of hers. She’d just done the same thing with Kiyoko, her mind going to extremes more easily than an off balance scale. But that’s who she was, that’s how it was always going to be, so she tried to accept it. 

But… but what if? Yachi held the box tighter, and sighed. She wouldn’t know unless she opened it first. No use getting stressed over hypotheses.

Not feeling brave enough to glance over to see if Tadashi was looking, she carefully, gently opening the box. It really was a present - he put tissue paper inside. 

_Tissue paper._

Her heart hiccuped inside her throat. Uh-oh. He’d put effort into this. Heat crawled up her neck and tingled into her fingers, her stomach shivering with excitement, her lips suddenly curling upwards. She was smiling, hard.

When she folded the tissue away and saw what was underneath it, her breath caught in her throat.

A pair of heart-shaped hair clips. 

Lustrous metallic rose, with soft cute designs. They were just like her star clips that she wore in her hair everyday. But they were different: pinks and greens, with a shiny border around the perimeter of the shapes. They were slightly newer, actually… they were incredible. Perfect, even.

Yachi swallowed and ran her fingertips over the design. It wasn’t cheaply made, that was for sure. Nice quality hard plastic, the clips themselves sturdy, not something that would break easily. And they were just so cute…

She snapped her attention up to the team, her eyes feeling a little watery. Blinking through the tears she refused to shed, she located him in the group. Tadashi was helping Hinata stretch his hamstrings, pushing the redhead forward to touch his toes, while also conveniently hiding his face in his shirt as he leaned over.

Was he hiding?

They were still warming up… She could definitely run over there to talk to him…. right? Well, whatever happened, happened. Her legs seemed to have minds of their own, taking huge strides towards the team. She didn’t even know remotely what she’d say to him once she got there, she just knew she had to see him. Thank him. Ask why. Offer him money for the gift. Was that tacky? What were his intentions? Was this a friendship gesture or… or was it????

The next thing she knew she was in front of him, practically vibrating with excitement. Hinata strained out a chirpy _hello!_ as he stretched below, and Tadashi’s neck splotched with red, still hiding his face. 

Oh god, what did that mean…?

But everything was catching in her throat again. The words, the emotions, the ideas. Everything was just so fluid, rushing together, blending into something like an ink swirl, an explosion of color inside. It was bubbling and bubbling and it was rushing up to her voice box and she was hardly aware that she was blurting out _thank you so much I love them Tadashi_.

Hinata looked up, infinitely curious, knowing that he was witnessing something truly, horrifically awkward and private. Yachi glued her mouth shut. 

_Oh no_. She called him by his first name. She’d been doing that in her head for awhile but never aloud. _Never aloud._

Death would be great right about now.

Tadashi wasn’t looking up yet, but his shoulders were rigid, body taut. Of course he heard, how could he not? He was barely a meter away. Yachi swallowed the lump in her throat and willed him never to move, to never make eye contact again.

_Maybe it’s not too late to switch schools?_

But the heavens were fond of making things go the opposite way she wanted. Tadashi lifted his face. It was a splotchy pink color, awkwardly flushed, not quite complimentary to the plethora of freckles all over his cheeks. But he didn’t look angry, or shocked, disgusted. Far from it, actually.

He was smiling. At her. A real smile.

“I-I’m glad.” His voice cracked a little, and he sucked in a breath, getting even more pink before clearing his throat. “I saw them in a window and I just… well, um, you read the note…”

“They’re cute.” She cradled the box to her chest, never wanting to let it go. “They’re just the kind of thing I would buy.”

That made his eyes brighten, and Yachi’s stomach dropped inside, out of her body, into the core of the earth. Everything in her was crashing downward, melting. But Tadashi seemed to be raising up. He straightened his posture, leaving poor, confused Hinata on the floor to watch them. 

Tadashi bit the inside of his cheek. “Um… so…”

Yachi smiled with her teeth. 

“…Can I…?” He tried again.

“Yeah?”

It looked like he was saddling up for something. It made her pulse quicken. “Take you for… for ice cream after practice?”

_Yes._

“Yeah.” Yachi held the box tighter, definitely not wanting to let go, especially now. “I would really, really like that, Yamaguchi.”

He snorted. “You can call me Tadashi.” _You seem to already do._

“Okay… _Tadashi_.”

He took a step towards her and gazed into her eyes. It was the briefest moment, his face tensing before he decided to nod and walk towards Tsukishima. There’d been a debate inside his eyes, she could see. Did he want to say something else? Do something? Give her a hug, a high five or… or…

Yachi was okay not knowing for now. In reality, it didn’t even matter. 

Because she had a date after practice.

**Author's Note:**

> my kids
> 
> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
